


"Cas"

by Castiel_in_the_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bar, Demons, Destiel - Freeform, Drinking, Half-Blood Demons, Hunters, Impala, Loss, M/M, Mustang, Sad, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_in_the_impala/pseuds/Castiel_in_the_impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas uses up most of his grace to remove the Mark of Cain from Dean. He thought his grace would just replenish itself, but it doesn't. In a meeting with demons similar to Knights of Hell, Cas uses his remaining grace to save Dean and destroy them. Dean believes he's lost his best friend forever, but has he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Cas"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 3 in the morning so sorry if it sucks :P

Dean opens his heavy eyes to see a crappy bunker ceiling. It’s been a year exactly since Cas died and the hardest year of his life. He looks at the clock to see 3:40 am displayed in big, red numbers. With a deep sigh, he walks over to his dresser and digs around in the top drawer till he finds a bottle of whiskey. It was a gift from Bobby years ago. He’d been saving it. Wanting nothing more than to have his feelings numbed, he opens the bottle and takes a few big gulps, trying to forget what happened a year ago.

One year ago…

A few months ago, Cas used most of his grace to get the Mark of Cain off of Dean, thinking it would replenish, but it never did. But he was okay with that, because Dean was safe from the mark and that was all that mattered to him.

“Come on, buddy,” Dean said as he helped Cas to the impala. Cas is weak and his grace is almost gone, but he doesn’t want to feel useless so he goes to the store with Dean once in awhile. Dean and Cas had just bought some groceries from a gas station and were heading back to the impala.

When they reached the car, loud gunshots were heard from inside the gas station convenience store. Dean quickly turned to find 4 demons walk out of the doors with guns in their hands. They had just killed everyone inside the store. Their black eyes immediately turned to the broken angel.

“Runnin’ a little low on fuel now, aren’t you angel?” a demon said with a devilish smile. Dean set Cas down on the hood of the impala and took out his demon killing knife. “You’re not touching him,” he growled. The demons started forward, but eyed the angel wearily when he stood up from his place on the hood. “Cas, what are you doing?” Dean asked quietly, “You need to conserve your strength.” Cas sighed. “You haven’t come across one of these before. I didn’t even know they still existed.” He began to cough furiously. “Cas?” Dean went over to comfort the angel, forgetting about the demons. They took this opportunity to move in closer. “They’re half-bloods, Dean. They’re just like Knights of Hell, minus the strong powers.” “We may not be as strong, but we are just as indestructible,” one of the demons hissed. “And your petty holy water, devil traps, and exorcisms won’t work on us. We’re half human, Dean Winchester. All we have to do is flip to our human side and we slide away,” another demon spat. “You’re only alive because you hid from the angels. For centuries.” Now Castiel was the one to spit at the demons. “What are you talking about, Cas?” Dean asked. “They were killed by angels. An angel’s grace is the only thing that kills them. They only approached us now because my grace is practically nonexistent.” The leader of the 4 demons stepped forward. “We’ve been lookin for ya, Dean. You killed our big sister, and now you don’t have pet to protect you.” “Cas, get in the car,” Dean said sternly, “We have to find some grace.” Cas didn’t move an inch. He just stared at the demons. When Dean tried to pull him back to the car, Cas shrugged him off. His eyes turned to those of sorrow as he quietly spoke, “There’s none to be given,” Cas sighs and turns to the demons, “Now just don’t forget about me, okay?” “Cas?! What are you doing?!” Dean yells over the growing sound of strong winds. The demons took a step back as Cas took one forwards. “Now listen to me. You don’t get to threaten Dean,” he takes another step, “and live.” With this Cas makes a triangle with his hands, brings them to his forehead, and looks down and closes his eyes. He says what Dean recognizes as enochian. “Cas, please…” Dean all, but croaks. Cas glances back at Dean with sorry eyes and turns to the demons again. They recognized the enochian as the spell that uses grace to target half-bloods, so they were running away, but to no avail, for Cas was already exploding in a ball of bright blinding blue light.

When the dust settles, Dean looks around for the angel, but finds nothing but a trench coat lying on the parking lot. “Cas?” whispered Dean. “Cas?!” He looks all over, but he’s gone, along with the half-bloods.

Dean falls to the ground next to the trench coat. Tears start to fall down his cheeks despite his efforts for them not to. He reaches out and picks up the trench coat. Dean holds it close while saying a quick prayer for Cas to come back, but when he looks up and sees no one, it’s only then when he realizes that Cas is really gone.

 

Sam looks over at the clock. 5:30 am. He lets out a deep breath and stretches. Getting up, he gets ready for his run. He peeks in on Dean before he goes, but finds the bed empty. Scanning the room, he sees a small piece of paper on the table. Sam gets up and reads the note. ‘Went out for a drive. Be back eventually -Dean’ Sam breathes in and smells the faint echo of whiskey. Sam knows Dean has had a rough year, and he tried to hard to hide it from Sam. But he always knew which smiles were real or fake. Which laughs were genuine or forced. He could always see a spark of sadness in his brother’s face. He even lost some weight. Heck, Sam even noticed that his eyes faded to a dull green. Dean had loved Cas, and Sam knew it.

xx

Dean drove. He had been for a few hours. Besides stopping for gas, it wasn’t until 9 pm when Dean actually stopped. He hadn’t eaten all day, but he didn’t care. The person he cared about most, besides Sam, was dead.

Dean pulled up to some no name hunters bar in the middle of, what state was he in? He didn’t know nor care. All he knew what that he needed to forget. And forgetting meant a lot of alcohol.

Dean walked into the bar and sat down in the very back. He didn’t want to be disturbed today. He flags the bartender over. “Whiskey, neat.” She walks off to get him his drink. She returns with it and he sips it as he scans the room till his eyes land on someone. He doesn’t see his face, but he knows who it is. But it can’t be, he’s dead. But the wild, dark hair and the strong shoulders tell a different story. ‘Demon possession,’ he thinks to himself, ‘Cas’ body must have popped up somewhere and a demon had to go and possess it.’ Dean decided to wait until the demon left for his attack. Just then, the demon stands up and says goodbye to the people it was sitting with. Dean downs his drink and follows him. The demon gets into a red 1965 mustang and drives off. Dean marvels at the car for a moment before he turns off his headlights and follows behind the car till it pulls into a motel. The demon goes into room 212. Dean thinks up a plan. Go in there, kill the demon, leave, drink some more. He grabs the demon killing knife and stands in front of the door. Taking a breath, he kicks it in and points his gun at the demon with one hand and hold the knife in the other. The demon seemed surprised and shocked to see Dean standing there, but made no move to get to him.

“Why the hell are you possessing my dead friend, you evil bastard?!” Dean yelled. The demon opened it’s mouth, but no words came out. It almost looked sad. “I’m gonna give you till the count of three before I make you die slowly. Now tell me why you’re possessing my friend and I’ll kill you quickly.” “D-Dean?” it asked quietly. It was using the same gruff voice that Cas had. Tears started flowing down it’s face. Dean wasn’t sure what to do. The demon stumbled back. “Dean… I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry…” It’s voice was laced with heart wrenching sorrow. Dean lowed the gun. “Whatda mean, sorry?” he asked hesitantly.

Their eyes met. Dean looked into the deep, icy blue. Nothing could fake those eyes. Even if Cas’ body was possessed, the eyes wouldn’t be the same. “...Cas?” he asked quietly. The maybe Cas looked away and cried into it’s hands. “I’m so sorry Dean…” it muttered quietly. It was then that Dean knew it was Cas. He ran over to him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. “You have nothing to be sorry for…” he said softly.

They stayed in that hug for a few minutes while Cas sobbed into Dean’s shoulder. Dean was getting teary eyed himself. When they parted, Dean asked, “H-How are you alive? Where have you been? Why haven’t you called me?” Cas cocked his head a little bit. Dean missed that. “You… You missed me?” Cas asked hopefully. This made Dean blow up. “Of course I missed you, goddammit. I love you Cas! Do you know what it does to a person when they lose the one they love? It’s fucking terrifying. And to think you didn’t think I missed you? That makes it so much worse!” Cas was quiet for a moment. His eyes grew sad again. “You don’t want me now. I’m human now Dean. I don’t know how…” “It doesn’t matter if you have your powers or not Cas.” “But… Didn’t you only keep me around to help you?” “You didn’t just help me with your powers, Cas. You yourself helped me. You giving me advice helped me. You being there for me helped me. You existing helped me.” A small smile grew on his face as Dean pulled him into another hug. “I need you to exist.” “Well I’m here now…” Cas said quietly.

They decided to go back to the bar. Have a drink and catch up. They walk into the bar. “I’ve been hunting,” Cas says proudly. “You? All by yourself?” Cas holds his hand and leads him to a table. “I’ve made friends.” Cas smirks as they approach the table. 4 men are sitting there. “Hey Castiel!” they say as they make room at the booth. “Hi everyone. This is Dean. You’ve probably heard of him.” They sit down and Dean gives a little wave. “Dean Winchester?” a blonde man asks. “The one and only,” he responds. “Castiel, you never told us you knew Dean friggen Winchester!” a red haired man exclaims. Cas just shrugs, “You never asked.” “Dean, this is Ricky, Jax, Zander, and Mike. I help them with hunts.” “That’s awesome, Cas.” The other men visibly flinched at that name. Cas shifted uncomfortably. They all sat in silence, Dean in confusion, for a few moments. “W-Why didn’t you punch him…?” Mike asked quietly. Dean stared at Cas. “Punch me?” “I, uh, punched someone. When he called me Cas…” “Why?” Dean asked. “It reminded me of you and only you get to call me that,” he said, crossing his arms with a huff. Dean laughed and the group relaxed. “That’s cute, Cas.” Cas blushed. “You guys a couple or somethin?” asked Zander. Dean and Cas traded looks and laced their fingers together. “Or somethin,” Dean said with a smile. “Speaking of the punch, that’s the story of how he spent his first night in jail,” Ricky said with a laugh. Dean was shocked. “Jail? Why in the hell did you go to jail.” Cas grinned. “The man I punched? Police Officer.” They all laughed and continued swapping stories throughout the night.

 

Dean smiled as he watched Cas happily tell his stories. Dean had Cas back and he was finally happy.


End file.
